


(Not So) Clichè

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Il clichè più vecchio del mondo. Una cheerleader che sta con una piccola nerd: un momento di tenerezza nel cortile della scuola. Dal testo:Deanne aprì gli occhi e rimasero a fissarsi a lungo, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra di entrambe.Le interruppe un colpo di tosse alle loro spalle. “Io vorrei tornare a casa, DeeDee.”Quest'ultima si voltò di colpo a fulminare con lo sguardo suo fratello. “Moccioso, ero occupata.”“Sì sì, lo so, stavate di nuovo facendo quella cosa in cui comunicate quanto vi amate solo fissandovi negli occhi per un'eternità prima di iniziare a pomiciare. Possiamo evitare? Devo studiare per un test.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**(Not So) Clichè** _

  
_Prompt: fem!Destiel - HighSchool!AU: Il clichè più vecchio del mondo. Una cheerleader che sta con una piccola nerd: un momento di tenerezza nel cortile della scuola._  
(Note alla fine perché sono scema.)  
   
  


Deanne fissava la sua fidanzata, i pom pom stretti in una mano in una presa delicata, le braccia rilassate accanto ai fianchi e le gambe lunghe e scoperte che si muovevano in modo sinuoso; si erano date appuntamento come al solito nel cortile della scuola, accanto al muro dove si erano baciate per la prima volta due anni prima.

“Ciao dolcezza.” mormorò baciandola a stampo quando finalmente furono l'una di fronte all'altra. “Hai avuto una buona giornata?” le chiese poggiando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, avviandosi lentamente con lei verso l'Impala, parcheggiata lì vicino.

“Mi hanno di nuovo spinto contro gli armadietti, ma sono piuttosto sicura che stavolta sia stato solo un incidente.” rispose solo.

Deanne strinse la mano a pugno e sbuffò. “Tu sei troppo buona, Cas. Come sai che è stato solo un incidente?”

“Il ragazzo che mi ha spinto stava correndo nel corridoio e si è voltato a chiedermi scusa.” spiegò poggiando una mano su quella a pugno di Deanne e intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

Dee la fissò negli occhi per un istante e poi sospirò sorridendole. “Non capirò mai perché la gente se la prenda con te. Sono io quella che dovrebbero buttare nella spazzatura o a cui dovrebbero rubare la roba...” esclamò infine stringendo meglio a sé la sua ragazza.

Cas ridacchiò. “Lo hanno fatto il primo giorno di scuola. Poi hai preso a pugni il capitano della squadra di football e gli hai quasi rotto il naso. Penso sia per questo che ti lasciano in pace.”

“Ma è proprio questo il punto, Cas! Sono una nerd che ha preso a pugni un atleta e sono pure lesbica! Dovrebbero torturarmi dalla mattina alla sera! E invece se la prendono con te! Sei una cheerleader, dannazione! Quando mai in una scuola gli atleti fanno i bulli con le cheerleader?!”

Cas ridacchiò di nuovo. “Non siamo necessariamente il classico cliché a cui la gente pensa, Dee. Tu indossi una giacca di pelle e guidi un'auto da dura. Sono cose che si notano di più di un curriculum scolastico impressionante e delle tue t-shirt con citazioni di fumetti, videogiochi e serie tv.”

“Ma la tua divisa si nota più del tuo essere socialmente inetta o dell'essere vagamente hippie! Insomma, la indossi tutti i giorni anche nei corridoi e l'anno prossimo sarai il capitano della squadra! Non ha senso, Cas!”

Cas sospirò e la costrinse a fermarsi. Si voltò a fissarla, lasciò cadere i pom pom a terra e le carezzò il viso. “Non devi preoccuparti Deanne, so come prendermi cura di me.”

Dee sospirò, poggiando la fronte contro quella della fidanzata ad occhi chiusi. “Lo so, anche se dici sempre di essere pacifista so che saresti in grado di difenderti se le cose si facessero serie. Ma sono pur sempre la tua ragazza. Mi preoccupo per te. E a dirla tutta avrei voglia di piazzare un altro pugno in faccia a quell'idiota che ti prende di mira.”

“Ma non lo farai perché sei una brava persona e sai che non approvo la violenza.” mormorò Cas dandole un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

Deanne aprì gli occhi e rimasero a fissarsi a lungo, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra di entrambe.

Le interruppe un colpo di tosse alle loro spalle. “Io vorrei tornare a casa, DeeDee.”

Quest'ultima si voltò di colpo a fulminare con lo sguardo suo fratello. “Moccioso, ero occupata.”

“Sì sì, lo so, stavate di nuovo facendo quella cosa in cui comunicate quanto vi amate solo fissandovi negli occhi per un'eternità prima di iniziare a pomiciare. Possiamo evitare? Devo studiare per un test.”

Castielle ridacchiò; Sam e Dee erano famosi per i loro bisticci, ma lei li trovava sempre divertenti. Si chinò a raccogliere i pom pom e decise di interromperli colpendo in modo giocoso Dee con uno dei pom pom a lato della faccia. Lei si voltò con una espressione di finta indignazione. Cas la colpì di nuovo dritta in faccia con un sorrisetto.

“Ooooh questa è una dichiarazione di guerra.” esclamò Deanne. Cas ridacchiò e iniziò a correre verso l'Impala; Dee la seguì di corsa, urlando qualcosa che Cas non riconosceva ma era per certo una citazione ad un film o un fumetto.  
  
Sam sospirò dandosi una manata contro la fronte, imbarazzato dal comportamento della sorella. Neppure lui capiva di preciso come Deanne non fosse presa di mira dai bulli. Ma in fondo lui stesso era un nerd dalle punte dei capelli alle dita dei piedi, e nonostante la sua statura aveva messo ben in chiaro sin dal primo momento che con i Winchester non si scherzava. A volte avere un padre militare fissato con l'allenamento fisico era una scocciatura, altre volte tornava estremamente utile.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno proposto il cliché, ma senza specificare chi dovesse essere cosa. QUINDI io ho provato a rendere un po' più originale il cliché. Anche se all'inizio ho cercato di porre il tutto in modo che fosse poco chiaro chi fosse la cheerleader e chi la nerd. Non ho idea se mi sia riuscito però.


End file.
